Jason
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: Before Red X was known to Teen Titans, he was Jason Todd, Batman's second 'Robin. Going through the same hatred that Richard got plus unfavorism, Jason runs away on a journey to kill Richard. On his way, he meets Kitana, and both go off on the mission.


Jason

_Walking eerily down dirt roads, seeing nothing but cars zooming to their homes for the night, he made his way to no other than Jump City. His past, shattered by his nemesis, Richard Grayson, other known as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and former sidekick for Batman, for being so perfect to Batman, yet he treated him like dirt. When Robin quit, Batman was angry and happy at once. Then he began to feel the guilt burning in his chest, so he decided to adopt a boy and make him Robin. Batman searched for years to find the new Robin for Gotham, then he found him; Jason Todd. Batman treated him better than Richard, so Jason thought he was better than him. But when Batman received his daily newspaper from Alfred, on the front page in huge letters was the title, "Teen Titans Save Jump City", with Richard in the picture with four other heroes. At first Jason thought Batman was going to go ballistic, but instead, he was proud. So proud he even smiled, a warm smile Jason had never seen before. _

_Before long, Jason was growing more envious of Richard, and Batman was talking more about him. Everyday, Richard and his team would be on the cover, saying that they saved the day again. One day, Jason was walking to his room when he passed Batman's office and overheard him talking to Batgirl. _

"_Are you sure that he wants to come back, Bruce?"_

"_No, but he has no choice. I'm his adopted father and I still have custody of him, so I can force him back to work with me."_

"_But what about Jason?"_

"_He'll be okay. He was a waste, a diversion of my time to think that Richard is Robin and that will never change."_

_He cried. He thought that he was Batman's sidekick; his son. But instead he was a waste of his time and money to deal with. Years afterward, on Jason's 16th__ birthday, he ran away. He couldn't stand the hate and the abuse he was given by Batman, just because of Richard. Jason lived in alleys and abandoned houses as he fled to Jump City;_

_To kill Richard Grayson._

Jason Todd stared at the door of a little home. He took a piece of paper out of his right hand pocket and read the address.

"This is the place." He said under his breath. He walked up the stairs to the door. Looked for a doorbell and sighed, knowing that he had to knock.

Just before he could, the door opened, revealing a petite fifteen year old girl with brown skin, long dark green hair like the Joker's, yellow wolf eyes, and fangs. She wore a purple tank top with black and white striped pajama pants and orange converse. Jason gazed at her with fear as she reminded him of the Joker and how he killed him.

The green haired girl gave him questioning eyes, "Um, hi, whoever you are." Jason fluttered his eyes back to reality.

"Hey. Are you…" He read the name on the piece of paper aloud, "Kitana?" He looked back at her. She nodded, "Great, I'm Jason Todd."

She smiled awkwardly, "The guy who was supposed to be here thirteen hours ago to learn how to, and I quote, 'Kill someone'?"

"Yep. That's me." He shook her hand and they went inside. Kitana's house was filled with computers, books, weapons, armor, potions, cauldrons, and magic. She sat down next to Jason on the couch and offered him some fries, which he had accepted.

"So," Kitana started, placing her purple glasses on her face right and putting her hair into a low ponytail, leaving her bangs out, "You say that you need help on killing someone?"

Jason put his head in his hands, "I don't want to kill them instantly, but make their lives miserable, then turn it into a slow, painful death."

"Who are you trying to kill?" Jason sighed.

"I can't say, sorry." She nodded in understanding, "But I just need an idea."

Kitana began to pace around the room, "You could put them in an endless slumber, and make them dream of their deepest, most devastating nightmares, that they have no control over, and make them suffer, until they perish." She laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together.

Jason laughed, "You're a very devious girl, you know that?" He stood up to face her.

"That's only part of me." She whispered in her cold, venomous voice. He smirked as she sat in her seat and began to type on one of her computers.

Jason smiled, finally knowing what to do with the Teen Titans, until, "How?"

"Pardon?"

He asked, panicking, "How do we put them into an endless slumber? How do we make them dream of their nightmares? How do we control their dreaming patterns? How do w-?"

"SHUT. UP." Kitana rubbed her head in frustration as he sat down, regretting his outburst, "Leave that to majik!"

Jason laughed hard, "Magic? M-A-G-I-C? Ha!" He laughed some more.

Kitana raised her hand. Immediately Jason began to levitate off the floor. She left him in the air and scoffed, "Nooooo, M-A-J-I-K!" Each time she said the letter she hit him against the ceiling.

He groaned in pain, then screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?" She laughed as she threw him around the house some more. After five minutes of pure torture she sat him back down.

"I'm not insane;" Kitana sneered. Jason gasped silently as the line Kitana was about to say reminded him of the Joker; on the night he killed him.

_Jason struggled, trying to find his mother; his real mother. He ran around the corner, almost to his destination. Batman warned him before he left to not go after his mother and the Joker, but he didn't listen. He wanted to go back to his mom and live a normal life again. _

_He reached his destination, when Joker appeared out from the shadows of an alley, "Poor Jason, trying to settle things with his mommy!"_

_Jason got into battle mode, "Batman was right. You were blackmailing her!"_

"_Wow, kid. You're one playing card short of a deck, if you ask me. But enough of this! It's time to say goodbye, bird boy Jr.!" He pulled out a crowbar._

_Jason backed away in fear. Just before Joker could finish him he spoke, "How about you choose? I kill you, or, I kill your precious mother!"_

_Jason screamed. He pushed Joker down and snatched the crowbar out of his hands and choked, "How about I kill you!"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," Joker held out a button, "Right now, at this very moment, your mommy is trapped in a building. If I press this button then- __**KABOOM!**__" Jason fell back, dropping the crowbar and letting it go into Joker's grasp, "The building and the mom goes down."_

_Jason stumbled to his feet, "You're insane." He spat. He punched Joker, but missed._

_Joker swung the crowbar to Jason's skull, cracking it in the process, "I'm not insane, child." Jason collapsed to the ground, watching his thought to be last minute flash before his eyes. _

_Everything began to go black. Jason couldn't do anything but watch Joker become victorious. The Joker chuckled as he pressed the button. Everything blacks out but one voice._

"_Just never-"_

"Just never serious!" Kitana finishes. Jason kicked her in the stomach, making her crash through the window to outside. Jason jumped out the broken window and ran to hit her some more. He stayed in his battle stance, waiting for her to get back up.

The problem was; Kitana didn't get up. She laid there, motionless. Jason's rage finally went away and he replayed what happened in his head. He crouched down and tried to wake her up, "Get up, Kitana! Get up!" She didn't move.

He saddened. He walked back to the house and grabbed a shovel. When he got back outside, she still laid there motionless.

He held his head as he sat down on the grass, "Everything happens so fast. I meet and kill the girl I need in less than three hours, I have no place to go to, and the feds are on my tail because of Bruce. Love my life!" He rolled his eyes at the unluckiness he had. And just to make things better, it started to rain. Hard.

Kitana coughed and moaned. Jason ran, then slipped in the mud, then ran again. He whispered, "Kitana?"

Her voice when in and out, "Jason? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Jason moved Kitana's green lock behind her ear, but what she had in return surprised him.

She slapped him across the face menacing, yelling, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

He put his hands up, "Calm down. Shh!"

"YOU JUST DON'T COME TO PEOPLE'S HOMES AND KICK THE SNOT OUT OF THEM."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Please, Kitana-"

"You know what? I'm calling the cops!" Jason kissed her on the cheek, then hugged. She stood frozen, eyes popped out of her sockets.

He hugged tighter, beginning to cry, "Please, Kitana, don't. I'm a stray; I have no where to go!"

She pushed him away, only to breathe, "Fine. You can live with me. I'm kinda alone."

"You live here by yourself? Isn't that illegal?"

"Well, my dad's trying to rule the world, but Batman keeps getting in his way. And my mom's at war with vamps, so I'm pretty much living on my own."

Jason choked, stunned, "You're dad is the Joker?" She nodded, "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, yeah. You're Jason Todd; the guy who wanted to know how to kill people."

"Well, true, but I'm also," He paused, deciding if he should tell her, "Robin, Batman's sidekick."

Kitana raised her eyebrows, "Which one? The leader of Teen Titans, the one running from the feds, or the just adopted one?"

"The running from the feds," He spoke again, "Bat adopted a new Rob?"

"Yep. On the paper today. Name's Tim Drake, " She threw him the paper at him, "Cute, too. For a fourteen year old."

"Aren't I cute?" Jason smiled oddly.

She shook her head, "Jay, we're at my house with a broken window, there's a storm out, we're both soaking wet, not to mention we're outside, do you really think asking me if you're cute will solve anything?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No," Jason put his arm behind his head, "But I am cute, right?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I knew it all along." Jason sighed and leaned against Kitana.

"Yeah; and I'm the Joker's daughter." She chuckled.

They both laughed, until Jason realized something, "But, you are Joker's daughter."

Kitana walked in the house from the window, "You are a playing card short of a deck, I swear." He rubbed his head from the thought of the Joker.

"You are definitely Joker's kid." They laughed silently.


End file.
